shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai De Avalon
Introduction Kai is a former slave of the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois . A once in 10 generation martial arts genius, he served a particularly visous Celestial Dragon for twelve years as a source of entertainment for his owners blood lust; serving as an assassin, executioner or gladiator as his owner dictated. At age seventeen his owner lost interest in Kai as he could no longer think of amusing opponents for him and ordered him executed. Kai killed his supposed executioner and escaped the clutches Mariejois rescuing a young mermaid from his former owners aquarium. On the run with his new partner, he escapes arcoss the Red Line to and island in West Blue close to the Red Line coast. Appearance Kai is a blonde haired blue eyed man, with a rather baby face which belies his dark past. Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Due to fact he spent an extended period of his life as a slave in Mariejois his social skills are rather undeveloped. However even with his weak social skills he is extremely close to his crew and his actions of their behalf gain him incredbile loyalty, which he returns in kind. How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Fighting Abilites As a one in ten generation martial arts genius he is able to permentantly memorise and perfectly mimic any fighting styles or techniques he sees once (so long as they are not reliant upon devil fruit abilities). During the twelve years of his childhood enslavement he was constantly exposed to new fighting techniques so as to entertain his owner. As such his knowledge base for forms of combat both armed and unarmed is vast. However is preferences lean toward unarmed combat. Swordmanship Kai is proficient in a variety of swordsmanship styles, but does not follow a specific one as his preferred style. His only real preferences with regrads to sword combat it the use of two kodachi instead of a full length sword, as it allows him to use his Rokushiki techniques more easily in combat. Marksmanship Kai is able to use almost any kind of gun due to the exoctic variety he was exposed to during his enslavement. However though he is able to use the guns he is not particularly adept, only being able to sure to his target at a maximum fifty meter range with small arms. Hand to Hand Combat Assasination Techniques *'Mirage Echo:' The Mirage Echo is an assassination technique which uses a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying in cadence of steps. The technique is extremely effective at disorientating and intimidating opponents as the fact the user makes no noise during the use of the technique the opponent cannot be sure where the next attack will come from. However it is not a technique suited for use against more than low level fighters due to the fact it cannot instantly create the afterimages. Rokushiki *'Soru' **'Soru Mirage Echo (剃る蜃気楼エコー):' This is an advanced form of the Mirage Echo Assassination technique whereby Kai uses the Soru's speed to instantly create many after images of himself in an area making it extremely difficult to dicern which is his real body. It allows him to perfrom surprise attacks from plain sight any angle he chooses. *'Shigan' **'Shigan Rip (指銃裂け目):' An Assasination technique whereby Kai uses Shigan with all four finger and the thumb of one hand to the centre of the chest of his target. He then uses his immense grip strength to pull the target's heart out of their chest. The technique can be used in conjunction with Soru and Tekkai Shift. The technique is only usable on low to mid level opponents as a truly strong opponents would be able to react quickly enough to make a move defend themselves. **'Shigan Iron (指銃鉄鉄):' An advanced form of Shigan whereby Kai uses Shigan in combination with Tekkai Shift to make his fingers as hard as iron. This allows the shigan to be used on tougher target and able to peirce armour. *'Tekkai ' **'Tekkai Shift (鉄塊シフト):' This is a modified form of Tekkai whereby Kai is able to selectively harden the density of different parts of his body. Allowing him to make use of the toughened body parts in conjunction with other techniques. For example hardening torso to be able to take a hit and simultaniously return the attack or hardening his fingers in combination with shigan to make the Shigan Iron technique. *'Geppo' ** *'Rankyaku' **'Storm Spear (嵐槍):' This is a close combat form of Rankyaku whereby Kai uses his knee to launch a devastating pointed blade of compressed air into the body of his opponent. It is most commonly used to back up any failed attempt to perform the Shigan Rip, preventing an enemy from attacking in return if the Shigan Rip was stopped. *'Kami-e' ** *'Rokuogan' ** Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Seirei Seirei no Mi: Model Sylph Summary: The power of this Devil Fuit is to allow the user to transform between a human, a human-sylph hybrid and a full sylph. The user also gains all the abilites of a sylph i.e an incorporeal air elemental. Type: Mythical Zoan Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships 'Crew' 'Family' His family were once the head family of a martial arts clan on Karate Island in South Blue, where they trained him to master levels in their family style. However the entire clan were all killed by the soldier staff of the Tenryuubito, when they tried to protect him, the pride of clan, from being enslaved. 'Allies/ Friends' 'Enemies' 'Other' History Taken forcibly into slavery at the age of 5, Kai was born on Karate Island, South Blue. He was born to a the head family of a martial arts clan and was at the age of two discovered to be a once in 10 generation martial arts genius. He had the innate ability to immediately and perfectly mimic any martial arts technique that he saw after one viewing. When his clan made display for a visiting Celestial Dragon, his ability piqued the man's interest. The Noble decided that he would have the boy for his collection of death match fighters and attempted to buy the boy from his clan. However his family straight out refused to give up the child of their head family and the pride of their clan. The Celestial Dragon not being used to being denied, as with all World Nobles, ordered that the clan be wiped out and the child (a.k.a. Kai) to be taken in his possession and trained for his death matches. The clan tried to defend him as best they could at their home compound, but after a three days of constant fighting against unbeatable numbers of Marines and the Celestial Dragon's Staff the clan all died leaving Kai to be taken away. So at age 5 Kai was taken to Mariejois and given the mark of the Tenryuubito between his shoulder blades as a mark of his new status as a slave. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Former Slave Category:Martial Artist